maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elektra - Reborn Uniform
Created by Ilayuminite This is the Reborn Elektra (Didn't work as a normal pic for some reason) Everything that I marked with the Italic look is me talking about the changes/lore. '' Link to Elektra's real page for comparison. Bio/Lore: ''The death of Elektra's father shattered her life of privilege and drove her to become the world's greatest assassin. Her relationship with Daredevil is long and complicated; at times her lover and ally, at others his greatest adversary. Her martial skill is nearly unparalleled, yet her fight against her personal demons is far from over. Once, Bullseye killed her, to show that he is the strongest assassin that Kingpin owns, but was Resurrected by the Hand after a while. Even though their magic (the same that revived Elektra) was strong enough to brainwash her, Daredevil's willpower was stronger than it. As a consequence, Elektra remembers her past, and now she is back to helping the innocent against the Hand. This uniform is the reward for mastering chapter 3.1. One Infiltrator and one Scrapper. Passives: Reborn Assassin - 20% chance to perform a preemptive counter against all attacks. '''Avoids attacks that are countered this way. ''Melee attacks -> '''All attacks. This is a new buff.'' Way of the Stick - All of Elektra's attacks are permanently stealthy and do not trigger counter-attacks or protect abilities. Unchanged. Unstable Ressurection: * The next time Elektra is defeated, a round later, she comes back to life with 100% of her HP and Stamina, with Side Effects and Camouflage for 2 rounds. * Immune to Fatal Blow, Despair and Near-Fatal (She still dies, but comes back to life). * This is Single Use. * If none of her teammates is alive, she does not return to life. * If Daredevil is on her team, she does not receive Side Effects. So, many of the resurrection effects we have in the game happen right after death. In Elektra's case, she was resurrected quite a lot of time after her death, and got some nasty Side effects, until Daredevil's willpower restored her mind back. If she is alone, meaning that no teammates are with her, she would probably either vanish from the fight. Even if she didn't, I think that it could have been too buggy. This is a new buff. Counter Offensive - Counter-Attacks and Follow-Up Attacks deal 20% more damage. Helps both of her uniforms. Abilities: 1) Heavy Sais - Melee Single target attack - Now''' Exploits Bleeds.' ''After the resurrection, Elektra had time to train herself. I imagine her working with the bleeding to her advantage. 2) Ancient arts - Single target Melee Unarmed attack - Also Drains Stamina (10%?) and''' Removes a random buff. There are quite a few old fighting arts that make the opponent lose his stamina, to then knock it down hard. Because of this, I made this ability drain stamina (Amount is debatable), and also remove a random buff to set up the enemy for an attack. 3) Rain of Blood - All enemies Melee attack - In addition to current debuffs, Pain is applied for 2 rounds, and Exhausted 'for 1 round. ''You're obviously gonna feel pain after being slashed from Sais (Unless you have a special skin), and you aren't really up to do much that aside from resting. 4)A) Assassination - One enemy Melee attack - If an enemy was defeated with this ability, Elektra restores 15% HP and gets Energized. Part of her job is done, and she gets the benefits after finishing it. 4)B) Massacre - All enemies Summon/Stealthy attack - The whole screen goes black, and Elektra attacks every enemy. When the screen brightens up again, all enemies appear to have Inner Wound. Exploits Bleed and Pain. = Icon = Any feedback is welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Uniforms Category:Metal Characters Category:Female Category:Infiltrators Category:Scrappers Category:Marvel